


Full Moon Fucking

by AcceleratingAngel (SwiftSeraph)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, We Are All Pokemon Trainers
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Crossover, Dresses, Facials, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Original Character(s), Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSeraph/pseuds/AcceleratingAngel
Summary: One horny Midnight Lycanroc + a cute boy in a dress and his shapeshifting boyfriend = barrels of fun and loads of cum.





	Full Moon Fucking

Luca twitches slightly in his seat. His blood's boiling. His body itches. His dick's throbbing in his pants. Not a good day for him.  
  
Benedetta strides in and sets her hand on her hip. "What's wrong, _fragolina_?"  
  
Luca growls. It's...odd, considering his soft face and round glasses. "Look outside."  
  
Benedetta leans against a window, gazing at the stars.  
  
"Ah," she remarks.  "A full moon. You're insatiably horny. And a little dominant."  
  
Luca nods.  
  
"Well, it's my fault for encouraging you to try a transformation artifact. Your beast blood just had to carry over, huh?"  
  
"Hmmph. Where's the earring?"  
  
Benedetta rolls her eyes. "Can't you just pull up [Grindr]? Or ask one of the _soldataos_?"  
  
Luca glares at her from the side. Bendetta sighs.  
  
"It's in my jewelry cabinet. Don't get into too much trouble."  
  
"I don't make promises I can't keep, _mi dona_."  


* * *

  
On the other side of town, two attractive men exit from a strange pink door that disappears behind them. Several passerby mistake them for cosplayers.  
  
The former man, of course, is Niles. The devilish rogue is dressed in a pair of booty shorts that say "Private Property" on the ass, a black tank top that shows off his buff arms, a pair of black combat boots, and a purple cloak because bitches love cloaks.  
  
The second, more feminine man is Shigure. He looks rather nervous. Of course, there's a reason.  
  
He's been dolled up in a very cute, semi-skimpy cheerleader dress, the same white and blue as his usual outfit. A pair of rainbow thigh-high socks accentuate his fit legs and his small bit of thigh chub. A pair of light blue ankle high boots protect his feet. The look is completed by a white choker with a heart and a silver hair pin.  
  
Shigure fidgets. "Are you sure about this, Niles?"  
  
The rogue grins and tilts his boyfriend's head up. "Of course, darling. You looks absolutely adorable. Let everyone stare. You're beautiful."  
  
Shigure offers up a small smile. "I do feel pretty cute..."  
  
Niles chuckles a bit. "You are, dear. The things I want to do to you are unspeakable. Gods I'd just rip aside that thong and..."  
  
Shigure blushes heavily. "Are you...hungry, Niles?"  
  
"For some _meat_ or some food?"  
  
"I was thinking pancakes."  
  
"Sure thing, babe."  


* * *

  
A beastly form runs through the city. A blue canid with a glowing red earring. A Midnight Lycanroc, on the prowl.  
  
He stops on the roof of a [Denny's], eyes hungry. Two men emerge from the front of the restaurant and slip around back. Luca tilts his head to listen.  
  
"Are you sure about this, darling? We might get caught!"  
  
"That's half the fun, babe. Wouldn't you love to have a crowd of spectators as I show you how much I love you?"  
  
"A crowd!?"  
  
"And maybe they'd join in and help us love each other."  
  
"Niles, dear - watch that hand!"  
  
"Heh, for someone so nervous you sure are hard."  
  
Luca grins wolfishly, sniffing the air. He leaps down by the couple.  
  
Shigure balks. "See! I told you!"  
  
Luca stands up, arms open.. <Hey boys. Mind if I join the fun?"  
  
Niles eyes the werewolf suspiciously. "That depends. You wanna do it here?"  
  
The Lycanroc spreads his arms wide. <Why not?>  
  
Niles grins. "I like you. You remind me of Keaton. Let's see what we'll be working with, Shigure."  
  
Shigure opens his mouth in protest as Niles takes him by the hand and walks over to Luca, both humans getting on their knees.  
  
"I see...doesn't that look delicious, babe?"  
  
Shigure had to admit Niles was right. Luca's wolfcock is throbbing hard, at least 7" long, and with enough girth to stretch him out. Streaks of pre-cum coat the head.  
  
"What about lube?"  
  
Niles waves a bottle as he stands up. "Way ahead of ya, babe."  
  
Niles gently shoves Shigure onto all fours. Luca pants heavily and licks his muzzle.  
  
<Cutie I'm gonna fill you up with my wolf cum.>  
  
Shigure is an intense mixture of aroused and terrified. But a good terrified.  
  
<You ready?>  
  
Niles holds up a hand. "One sec."  
  
His body begins to undulate and melt, turning into a purple good. The Ditto quickly reforms into a red Midnight Lycanroc, grinning.  
  
<So this is what Keaton feels like. Gotta say, usually I'm on the receiving end of a knot.>  
  
Shigure simply squeaks as his dress is flipped up. A claw traces the outline of his bulge before it cuts the thong off. A generous helping off lube is messily smeared all on and around Shigure's pucker, as well as Niles' member.  
  
<Alright, babe. I'm ready.>  
  
Shigure gulps down the only deep breath of air he's going to get in a while and nods. Luca guides his tip between Shigure's lips while Niles grabs two clawfuls of pale twink ass and lines himself up with Shigure's rear.  
  
Luca smirks down at Shigure. <Want us to be gentle?>  
  
There's a slight shake of the head. Luca nods.  
  
<Good.>  
  
It happens so fast Shigure can't react. One cock starts slamming into his mouth while it's twin begins pounding his ass. He almost cums right there on the spot.  
  
<You got a good mouth, Shigure. Put it to work!>  
  
Shigure offers Luca some puppy-dog eyes as he swirls his tongue around the cock in his mouth. Every time the werewolf enters his mouth, Shigure sucks it a little harder, fights back a little more.  
  
Niles is enjoying the change of pace in the back. After his initial, savage burst of speed, he's slowed down. Shigure gets no less of a dominating presence, though. One advantage of being a Ditto - every hole is made for you, you know what I mean?  
  
Shigure's in heaven. One big cock fucking his mouth while the other one slams into his ass. He's already giddy, loving Luca's taste while Niles sends waves of pleasures shivering down his body as the rogue's perfect wolf dick drags across the twink's prostate. Shigure's shaft and balls ache with need as they swing from the pressure of Niles.  
  
Niles slaps Shigure's ass nice and hard. <That's my knotty boy.>  
  
Shigure moans around Luca's cock and wiggles his butt a bit.  
  
Suddenly, both werewolves pull out. Shigure looks up, confused. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Luca and Niles share a knowing look before grabbing Shigure and flipping him so his stomach faces the sky.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Suspended in midair by the two strong Lycanthropes, Shigure is immediately assaulted by the two cocks again. His head hangs back as Luca throatfucks him, Shigure moaning and licking as his mouth gets filled full of Luca.  
  
Niles is even savager now, the sight of Shigure in his current position driving him wild. The small, flat stomach and chest, drenched in sweat. The cute face thrown back and sucking a big dick with such glee. The way Shigure's own swollen cock and balls beg for attention as they bounce. The soft, pale ass jiggling with every thrust. The similarly silky smooth thighs Niles holds in his claws as he pumps in and out of Shigure.  
  
Pure. Bliss.  
  
Luca starts growling. <I'm close.>  
  
Nile is similarly emitting noises of pleasure. <So am I. This tight ass of yours is lovely, babe.>  
  
Judging by the whining sounds Shigure makes, he's pretty close to cumming too. His wide, innocent eyes peer into Luca's.  
  
<Alright, cutie pie. We're gonna pump you full of cum and knot in both your holes.>  
  
Shigure nods as best as he can. Luca's still inside him.  
  
Shigure's cries get louder and louder as the Lycanrocs fuck him even more vigourously. Lewd, wet noises emerge from his mouth as he sucks with everything he has. Sloppy sounds of suction as well as fur and flesh slapping together are heard from Niles' position. The werewolves both start panting heavily.  
  
<I'm gonna->  
  
<So am I!>  
  
A few more thrusts, and two ungodly loud howls echo across the entirety of Los Phiones.  
  
Shigure moans quietly and tries to take Luca's dick of his mouth. Whoops.  
  
<Oh, sweetie, did you forget about that? You'll sit here and be our knotty, cum-loving twink for a bit.>  
  
And Luca's not wrong. Behind the knots, loads of cum flow into him. Niles filled him up more than usual, but Luca? The man - er, Pokémon - _will not stop cumming_ . Shigure greedily slurps down every last drop but it is a lot of cum for one man. Especially when you have trouble breathing because of the huge dick and knot you're still teasing.  
  
While Shigure's busy slurping down cum like the cute little slut he is, Niles can appreciate the good view. Shigure himself blew a large load, covering his dress and thighs in cum.  
  
<Shame. That was a nice dress.>  
  
Niles amuses himself by shredding the skirt a bit, leaving some very scandalous holes.  
  
Just as Shigure gets lightheaded Luca is able to pull out, leaving the human gasping for air and trembling. He gasps loudly as Niles pulls out and picks him up.  
  
Niles smirks into his boyfriend's face. <I know you can't stand up right now, dearest.>  
  
Luca looks around, slightly irritated by the lack of decent furniture. As if by command, a pink door appears above him. It opens and out dangles a chubby redheaded fox girl clad in nothing but some panties.  
  
"Whoops! One sec!"  
  
She closes the door and disappears. An identical door pops up aligned with the ground. The same girl sticks her head out the door. "There we go!"  
  
She somehow manages to drag a whole loveseat out from the store. "Got you three a little present!"  
  
She winks at Shigure and Niles. The red Lycanroc sets down his boyfriend and winks back. <My my, someone looks quite tasty.>  
  
Jessica giggles and waves a hand dismissively.  "Oh, stop it. Though drop by my room one night when Shaun's there. And keep that form queued up."  
  
<With pleasure.>  
  
Jessica salutes and walks back to the door. "Enjoy the couch and dress, boys! I'm sure enjoying the show!"  
  
Luca takes a minute to process what just happened and the implications thereof before turning back to the couch. <So...I think Shigure could use some more love.>  
  
Shigure's eyes widen.  
  
Niles slinks over to the couch and kneels in front of Shigure, holding up a bottle. <Lube yourself up, dear.>  
  
Shigure nervously flips up his tattered skirt and squirts a generous amount of lube on his cock, slowly sliding his hand up and down to spread it around. Luca leaps onto the couch and grabs Shigure's wrist firmly.  
  
<No,> he growls. <Let me. Get me ready.>  
  
He sticks his ass out towards Shigure, tail wagging. Shigure takes a few moments to grope and squeeze before spreading Luca wide and lubing him up. Luca straddles Shigure reverse-cowboy style and grasps the human cock in a claw.  
  
<Mmm...ever been ridden by a sexy werewolf before?>  
  
"No. But I've ridden one."  
  
Luca chuckles and sinks down onto Shigure, licking his snout. Shigure leans his head back as he appreciates how effortlessly he slides in to Luca.  
  
<That's right, cutie, just let me take care of everything.>  
  
Niles puts a claw on his snout, considering the best position to suck Luca off. After a moment's hesitation he climbs onto the other seat of the couch on all fours, leaning over to gently take Luca in his mouth. Luca giggles.  
  
<Oh my, another blowjob? Someone's gonna get mounted later. Just watch those sharp teeth, feisty.>  
  
Shigure watches, entranced as Niles slowly begins sucking, focusing on skill rather than speed. A few light nibbles, skilled tongue teasing...Niles knows how to make a man beg. Satisfied, Luca begins riding Shigure at an equal pace, taking an unbearable amount of time to move up and down.  
  
"Oh...gods..."  
  
Luca pants lightly. <You're pretty good at this, Niles.>  
  
Niles says nothing, instead planting a few quick kisses on Luca's shaft before sucking the meaty cock a little harder and a bit faster. Luca similarly speeds up, ass hitting Shigure's  thighs with audible slaps. Light, happy moans come out of Shigure.  
  
"Mmm...I could get used to this."  
  
Luca's panting gets heavier as he grips Shigure's thighs. <Getting tag-teamed like this I won't last long.>  
  
<Good. You're going to cum and you're gonna like it.> Niles teasingly takes a paw and fondles Luca's balls, admiring the large orbs. <And it seems like you've got a lot of spunk to coat me with.>  
  
Shigure wraps his hands around Luca and pulls himself closer to the Lycanroc, burying himself in fur. "I...fuck yes." He starts to match Luca with thrusts of his own, desperate to climax. Luca grunts.  
  
<Ooh, dirty talk. Keep that up and we'll have to gag you again~> the blue wolf remarks.  

 

The measured, reserved thrusting continues for a few seconds.  
  
<I'm...close...>  
  
He and Shigure start slamming into each other hard enough to leave bruises on their thighs. Niles swings back down onto the ground, jerking off Luca with one hand while he licks his lips and points the massive wolfcock directly at his mouth.  
  
"I'm cumming!"  
  
<Me too!>  
  
A few more pumps and a loud moan and howl fill the air. Shigure's musical cries reverberate as he cums inside Luca, the werewolf's ass getting coated.  
  
Luca's head is thrown back in ectsasy as he blows another gigantic load, coating Niles' face in wolfcum and filling his mouth with the tasty treat.  
  
The three men collapse on the couch. Luca and Shigure lazily lick Niles clean, still quivering from their orgasms. Niles pulls them in for a sloppy three-way kiss, their tongues intertwining and sharing the taste of Luca's delicious essence. Shigure curls up with his head on Niles' chest as Luca lies back comfortably.  
  
"That was...amazing."  
  
Luca chuckles. <Was? Take a gander, Shi. I'm still hard and full of cum. Though, some of it's yours.>  
  
He rolls onto his stomach and winks back, showing off a wagging tail and a muscular ass that's leaking cum. <No, we're going till the sun's up and none of us can walk anymore.>  
  
Niles grins. <Just the way I like it.>  
  
Shigure's eyes widen in a mixture of arousal and anxiety before he closes his eyes and smiles. "Sounds...fantastic."


End file.
